Rainstorm
by Watasumi Chikin
Summary: On a stormy night InuYasha is forced to retreat to a cave for shelter. But so is Koga...hmmm...what will happen between them? Will it bring them together? What will happen afterwards? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters, but I can dream, cant I? _

_WARNING: This story contains YAOI, which means one guy exhibiting sexual behavior with another. If this does not appeal to you or disturbs you in any way, make it easy on yourself and don't read! Duh!_

"Where are you going, InuYasha?" Kagome sleepily inquired upon hearing the hanyou hop out of his perch in a tree.

"I'm going for a walk," InuYasha stated flatly and hopped off into the darkness, leaving his friends to sleep around the fire. Kagome only yawned and went back to sleep, knowing that walks weren't anything new for InuYasha and that he would be back by morning.

After a little over an hour of walking InuYasha was forced to retreat to a nearby cave, being that a violent rainstorm had approached. He couldn't continue in those conditions even if he wanted to, so it left him no choice but to retire for the night.

With a defeated sigh InuYasha took up his usual sleeping posture and closed his eyes, disgruntled that he couldn't continue his walk. Right on the verge of sleep, an all too familiar scent drifted by his nose. He growled and opened his eyes to find none other than Koga, who also had the same idea of waiting out the storm in a cave.

"Oh, mutt-face. What a surprise," Koga sighed as he rung the water out of his ponytail.

"Koga…what the hell do you want!" InuYasha spat and scrambled to his feet.

"Relax, mutt. I'm only gonna wait out the storm. Seems to me that you also had the same idea," Koga said and took a seat against the wall of the cave.

"Where's your pack, or did they abandon you?" InuYasha spat, wondering why Koga was alone.

"I might ask the same for you, mutt-face," Koga returned quickly. InuYasha frowned and sat back down, opposite the wall from Koga. A long silence that lasted about fifteen minutes followed their quick salutation, all the while InuYasha scowling at Koga.

The rain was still violently hammering down on the earth with the chilled wind blowing around in the cave, adding an uncanny influence. The awkward silence continued on for yet another series on long minutes until Koga broke through the hovering hush.

"So, what do you think of me, mutt-face?" Koga casually asked as he threw his arms behind his head and crossed his legs, waiting for a response.

InuYasha's eyes widened at the question and he nervously stuttered. "Well I umm…I…" InuYasha didn't want to admit his true feelings for the ookami prince, although he had felt, in truth, something other that hate for a little while now.

"Well? What is it?" Koga impatiently asked.

InuYasha didn't know exactly how to answer, so he just did what he always did when faced with an unwanted problem. "Why the hell would you ask me something like that anyways!" He snapped, only to cover up the growing feeling of uneasiness. Koga only smirked stared at the nervous hanyou who was currently ranting.

"I just wanted to know, didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of it…" Koga said. "Well, wanna know what I think about you?" He smiled and stared at InuYasha, who stopped his ranting in surprise at the ookami prince's behavior.

"Ahh…w-why would I wanna know t-that?" InuYasha nervously laughed as Koga moved closer. "And why would I care!" he retorted, desperately trying to convalesce from the perturbed feeling in his stomach. Koga moved even closer, now face to face with the hanyou, who hadn't realized it being that he was so caught up in nervousness.

Koga unexpectedly pulled InuYasha into a passionate kiss, catching the hanyou off guard and traced his tongue over every component of InuYasha's mouth and relishing every single second off it. He finally pulled away for air, leaving an extremely surprised hanyou gasping for air as well as himself. "That's…what I think about you," Koga stated, staring into the bullion colored eyes of the hanyou.

"But…but I thought you like Kagome…" InuYasha sighed trying to sound gruff, still never expecting the kiss to have ever been shared between them.

"Kagome…only gives me a legitimate reason to see you. I've always liked ya and would find any reason to be near you, even if it meant in a fight…" Koga said and continued to stare at InuYasha with licentious eyes. Icy blue eyes and golden orbs locked onto each other as if looking into their possessor's very soul. "And I've never really thought about telling you, or really got the chance to. And it just so happens that a storm brought me here to find you…"

InuYasha was still trying to assess the situation and process what was going on. He had never thought that this conversation would ever be brought about so he never had any time to play out a 'what if' scenario. So, he was left speechless. He swallowed hard and attempted to say something, but not sure exactly what. "K-Koga…" he stuttered, trying to find something to say after he rediscovered dialogue. "I…ummm…always kinda liked ya…too," he stated, still in a superficial disbelief that this whole ordeal was set upon them.

A long silence hovered in the cave, with only eyes staring in the midst of the night. InuYasha suddenly began believing his position and moved close to the ookami prince's face for a gentle kiss. Koga returned the kiss and overall it only lasted but a few laconic seconds. With another kiss Koga managed to push InuYasha onto his back, where he was now the receiver of a striving kiss where tongues waged a battle for supremacy of their orifices.

The shock of it all suddenly entirely wore off both of them, and InuYasha wrapped his arms around the ookami prince and pulled him close. He flipped over so now he was on top, but his victory was short lived. Koga wouldn't stand for it, so he pushed InuYasha back on the bottom. After quite a long conflict of rolling and pinning, Koga came out victorious with a pouting InuYasha. "Don't worry, next time…" Koga whispered and licked InuYasha's dog ear.

InuYasha shuddered at the feeling and his whole body ached for more. Koga knew this and stopped, just to toy with the hanyou. He moved his hands under the hanyou's haori, and InuYasha yet again shuddered. Koga smirked and completely removed it, and in turn had his armor removed.

InuYasha leaned up and nipped at Koga's neck followed by a series of small kisses and licks. Koga moaned slightly and was then pulled close by the hanyou. Koga caressed every part of InuYasha's well toned chest allowing his hands to run over every muscle as if it were an opulent delicacy. He moved his hands to InuYasha's silver hair and ran his fingers through it, letting every individual strand flow over his hand.

InuYasha pulled Koga's hair-tie out, allowing liberation to the black mane that seemed to be sewn from the black velvet of midnight's hour. Koga kissed down InuYasha's chest, leaving an occasional nip on the smooth skin that graced the hanyou's body. InuYasha stroked the ookami prince's back, receiving soft moans that he found simply irresistible.

Koga slipped off InuYasha's pants and tossed them aside along with the other discarded articles of clothing. His pelt joined them in a matter of seconds, but by the hanyou's dispense. InuYasha kissed the ookami prince with covetousness for his touch. Koga reached his hands up and pet InuYasha's dog ears once more. He set forth his hands on a journey through the hanyou's hair and down his body the far regions of his legs. InuYasha moaned and shivered and Koga smirked at his work.

Suddenly, Koga entered the hanyou's body, and InuYasha yelped at the unexpected entry and dug his claws into the Koga's back. With a reassuring kiss from Koga, InuYasha relaxed a bit. His whole body yearned for this. No, needed this and his very molecular foundation was dedicated to letting him have it and enjoy it.

InuYasha bit Koga's flesh where the shoulder connected to the neck and was bitten on his dog ear in turn. He lapped up the blood that he spilled on Koga's neck just as Koga acted upon his dog ear. He had quickly adjusted to having the ookami prince inside him and had depleted all the pain out in his breath and into the atmosphere.

Koga began to slowly thrust and pressed his lips onto InuYasha's, his tongue begging to be let in. The hanyou opened his mouth and let pass the suppliant tongue, savoring its presence. He whimpered slightly with every thrust, which were rapidly increasing, and panted wildly.

Within minutes their bodies were raining as madly as the sky was, and their breath was as shaky and uneven as the howling wind outside. Koga wrapped his arms around InuYasha, pulling him close as he neared. InuYasha leaned into Koga and nipped at his collarbone and in turn was licked on his neck.

Within a few more minutes of their own rainstorm, InuYasha released, followed by the ookami prince. The collapsed onto each other and then leaned up against the wall, panting and exhausted. Koga wrapped his arm around the hanyou in a protective manor, and InuYasha gave in and nuzzled into Koga's shoulder. Koga rested his head upon InuYasha's and they both fell asleep together in the cave, holding each other in a long wanted embrace.

_So, tell me what ya think! I know I left ya hangin there at the end, but hey, use your imagination on what happens. Do they keep a secret love? Will it last? Will anyone find out? Who knows…if I get enough reviews there might be a sequel…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own the idea and words exhibited on this page…_

_I have decided to continue this story cause it's one of my favorite pairings…even if I don't get good reviews. So, to all of you who actually like this, here ya go!_

"Hey, mutt-face," Koga said as InuYasha opened his golden orbs, perfectly matching the morning sun's rays pouring into the cave.

"Huh?" InuYasha sleepily yawned unaware of where he was at the moment. "Koga? What…time is…it?" He drowsily asked as he stretched his arms and looked at the sun glistening on wet grass just outside the cave.

"Time to get up," Koga said as he playfully ruffled the hanyou's hair and stood up. He began putting on his attire and InuYasha attempted to go back to sleep. "You'd better get dressed," Koga stated, throwing InuYasha's kimono at him. "Cause what if Kagome happens to go looking for ya?"

InuYasha suddenly snapped wide awake and scrambled to put on his clothes, shuddering at all the 'sit' commands Kagome would bestow upon him if she found him in this situation. He was now fully dressed and stood up, arching his stiff back from last nights 'festivities.' He grumbled and followed the ookami prince out of the cave and onto the dewy grass.

"So…see ya later I guess," Koga stated and began walking in the other direction, but was pulled backwards by his tail by InuYasha.

"Nope, you're coming with me," Inuyasha declared and started walking in the direction from whence he came that fateful night before, but now with a new companion.

"Yeah, but won't Kagome get suspicious?" Koga asked, kicking a rock on the ground. InuYasha looked over at him and shook his head.

"Doubt it. She'll just think that we fought or something and that you happened to follow me back to continue the fight, I guess," InuYasha calmly commented. "But, we'd better hurry, or she'll probably start looking for me and then find us not fighting…" InuYasha said as he began hopping through the trees. Koga nodded and ran beneath him.

In a little over twenty minutes they reached the campsite to find Kagome packing up and Miroku getting slapped by Sango with a watchful Shippo and Kirara. Kagome looked up upon hearing a rustle in the bushes and smiled. "Hey, InuYasha. How was your walk last night?" she asked, knowing about the heavy rain having experienced it.

Just then, Koga ran out of the bushes, toppling over InuYasha and landing right on top of him. Kagome stared at the scene, just waiting for a fight to break out. Instead, Koga calmly got off of InuYasha and brushed the dirt off his arms. InuYasha arose next to Koga, giving him a certain look that only Koga could detect and he smirked back.

"Wow! I'm so glad you two are getting along!" Kagome cried joyfully, and Miroku and Sango as well as Shippo and Kirara stared in amazement. "Well, I hafta go back to my time for a while, you know…midterms," she grumbled and put on her backpack and walked off, the group trailing at her heels.

When everyone reached the well, Kagome waved goodbye before throwing her backpack in. "I'm coming with you," InuYasha suddenly remarked and hopped on the side of the well. "I haven't been to your time in a while."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. "Okay, but if you cause any trouble whatsoever you will regret it," she threatened.

"Than I'm coming, too," Koga said, and everyone stared. "I've never been to your time. And besides, I'll keep ol' mutt-face here in line." Koga smirked and hoped on the well next to the hanyou.

"Uh, okay…" Kagome said. "But if anything is damaged, you two will pay dearly!" she threatened. "And no fighting! Is that clear?" she asked, knowing how they always fought and still a little confused on why they weren't currently ripping each other's guts out. Both males nodded their heads and hopped in the well after Kagome, leaving four very confused companions behind.

Kagome threw her backpack out of the well and hung onto InuYasha a he hopped out, with Koga easily scaling the well's walls. "You know the rules, InuYasha, and I expect them to be followed," Kagome remarked, "and for them to be taught to Koga."

Kagome ran off in hopes of making it to school on time, leaving the ookami prince and hanyou alone. "So, this is her time, huh?" Koga commented as he looked around the surroundings outside. He watched in awe as airplanes flew by and at the cars down below. InuYasha did the same, having not been in this time period in quite a while. "So, now what?" Koga asked.

InuYasha looked over at him and started walking towards the house. "We wait for her to come back from school," he grumbled as he entered the house with Koga right behind. Koga looked around at all the technology with amazement. "So, the rules are just don't break anything," InuYasha said suddenly, but he was just simplifying them.

Suddenly, Kagome's mom rounded a corner carrying a laundry basket. "Oh, hello, InuYasha." She smiled and then stared over at Koga. "Is this one of your friends?" she asked, having not seen Koga before.

"Yeah, this is that mangy wolf, Koga," InuYasha said playfully, receiving a scowl from Koga. Kagome's mom just smiled and nodded before continuing with her tasks.

"Well if you boys need anything just come get me, okay?" Kagome's mom said as she walked off. "It was nice meeting you, Koga."

"Who was that?" Koga asked.

"Kagome's mom," InuYasha replied and started walking upstairs to Kagome's room. Koga followed closely behind, not wanting to do anything wrong and then feel a woman's wrath.

InuYasha opened the door and Koga walked in followed by InuYasha. Koga stared at all the little trinkets and make-up around the room. "So, why did you wanna come here, anyways?" Koga suddenly asked. InuYasha shrugged.

"Dunno. Just wanted to, I guess," InuYasha stated. "And you?"

Koga smiled at InuYasha. "Cause you were comin."

InuYasha just stared for a minute at Koga, who stared back with ambitious blue eyes. After five minutes of silence Koga picked up a remote and examined it with awe. "What's this old thing?" he said as he pounded it on his knee. InuYasha had remembered seeing it before and how it was used, but could never really figure out how to use it himself.

InuYasha grabbed the remote and pushed random buttons until the t.v. turned on, and both males tumbled backwards with surprise. "See? That's what it's for, wolf," InuYasha proudly stated, now knowing how to turn on the t.v.

Koga watched the pictures on the box move with amazement, and InuYasha did the same right along with him. They watched with widened eyes as the words flashed upon the screen advertising coca-cola. Then they toppled over again as a man's voice said, "welcome back to the special presentation of Kama Sutra, right here on the discover channel."

_Sorry that it was so short. And for those of you who don't know, Kama Sutra is an ancient oriental way of having sex that has extremely strange positions that could probably only be possible in the drawings of it…so anyways, I just thought that would be funny. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
